


Claro de luna.

by tsukippi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst With A Happy End, M/M, madanaru implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/pseuds/tsukippi
Summary: Izumi no creía en dos cosas: una enfermedad incurable y en la posibilidad de enamorarse. Por supuesto, se equivocó cuando ese par de ojos rojos llegó al hospital.





	1. Ritsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Termina un fic y no empieces otro, decían, te va a salir mal, decían.
> 
> soy horrible jajas

Izumi Sena había terminado la carrera de medicina con matrícula de honor. Su tesis había impresionado a todos y cada uno de los profesores que se había encontrado a lo largo y ancho de su vida allí. Después de casi siete años estudiando, le esperaba una vida dedicada a salvar vidas, cuidar de los enfermos y seguir estudiando; la medicina nunca terminaba, al igual que las enfermedades. Algunas eran comunes, otras extrañas… y lo conoció en el hospital en el que empezó a trabajar, el mismo donde había realizado prácticas hacía ya algún tiempo.

Izumi había sido el doctor más joven en empezar a trabajar en aquel centro médico. Todos estaban impresionados y algo preocupados por alguien tan joven practicando la medicina, pero él nunca tuvo en cuenta la opinión ajena. Se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo a la perfección, fuesen operaciones o consultas, fuesen niños, adultos o ancianos, y nunca fallaba… Hasta que un día, conoció a varias personas bastante peculiares.

— Izumi-sensei, acuda a consulta.

Al oír megafonía, Izumi miró por encima de sus gafas y de sus documentos, buscando el origen del sonido. El altavoz, puesto estratégicamente en una esquina del pasillo, era muy difícil de encontrar, pero Izumi lo localizó sin problemas. Se disculpó con la enfermera que le entregó el informe de unos análisis de uno de sus pacientes, una niña pequeña de frágil salud que se pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital y que recientemente había sido dada de alta, y se dirigió al lugar donde fue citado, preguntándose si había ocurrido alguna emergencia o si simplemente era una tontería.

En cuanto llegó, abrió la puerta y se encontró una escena… inédita. Sus ojos azules conocieron unos rojo carmesí, de un chico que tendría más o menos su edad. Nunca había visto nada así, en todos los años que llevaba vivo, y no solo eso. Su pelo era negro como el carbón, y juraría que por su aspecto, parecía mullido a pesar de ser corto; su piel era pálida, casi como si el sol nunca hubiese tocado ni un solo centímetro de esta: era de marfil. Pero sobre todo lo que llamó su atención… fue que de sus labios, tan pálidos como lo era su piel, salía un líquido rojo… eso era… ¿sangre?

¿Estaba Izumi delante de un vampiro?

Eso era imposible, después de todo, los vampiros eran cuentos de hadas en los que nunca creyó.

— Izumi-sensei —su superior, un hombre mayor que él, estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, como si tuviese la necesidad de establecer un perímetro de seguridad con aquel chico. Izumi no dijo nada, solo examinó la sala y notó que había alguien más que hasta entonces no notó. Los mismos ojos rojos, la misma palidez, el mismo pelo aunque más largo, y mucho más alto y con la sonrisa que el moreno más pequeño carecía, se giró con un libro de la estantería de la habitación en la mano—. Estos son… los hermanos Sakuma.

— Vamos, Ritsu, límpiate —el mayor de los hermanos se acercó a su hermano, para limpiar aquel líquido rojizo que salía de sus labios—. Ya dije que no debías beber zumo de tomate antes de venir… —Izumi arqueó una ceja. Así que era eso. El moreno después de limpiar los labios de su hermano con un pañuelo, se giró hacia Izumi—. Izumi Sena-sensei, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Rei Sakuma, y este es… —Rei puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor, que desvió la mirada. Era totalmente inexpresivo, como ver a una muñeca moverse—. Ritsu, mi hermano menor.

— Encantado, supongo —Izumi miró a Ritsu de reojo.

Ritsu no dijo nada, ni siquiera saludó. Al otro lado, el director suspiró y se levantó de su asiento; rodeó el escritorio con su andar viejo y cansado y se situó entre los tres integrantes de la habitación, antes de carraspear y hablar.

— A partir de hoy, Ritsu Sakuma-kun ingresará en el hospital.

— ¿Qué es tan grave como para que necesite estar aquí? Aparte de que parece estar continuamente enfermo por la palidez de su piel, pero a primera vista parece totalmente sano —Izumi se llevó la carpeta con el informe al hombro y arqueó una ceja—. Sin detalles no me ayudas mucho, director.

El hombre iba a hablar, pero Rei levantó una mano para impedírselo. Izumi lo miró y esperó a que explicase por qué quería ingresar a su hermano menor allí.

— Verá, Sena-sensei, debo irme al extranjero durante un tiempo y me temo que no puedo cuidar de mi hermano menor. Nuestros padres actualmente no pueden hacerse cargo de Ritsu, así que esta es la solución más conveniente para todo el mundo —Izumi ocultó su sorpresa. Las formas de hablar de Rei… parecía que estaba eligiendo cada una de sus palabras con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si escogiese las más lógicas y adecuadas, y todo lo hacía en milésimas de segundos—. Mi hermano y yo… en realidad, toda la familia Sakuma, padece una… llamémosla rara enfermedad, a la que nadie ha encontrado una cura.

Izumi había arqueado una ceja.

— No solo la palidez, de día, apenas podemos movernos, nuestro cuerpo carece de la energía suficiente como para mantenernos despiertos, el sol suele ser el mayor causante de nuestro agotamiento, y solo de noche podemos estar bien, nos mantenemos despiertos… y tenemos más fuerza de la que un humano… no, que una persona normal debería tener.

— En definitiva —interrumpió Izumi—, quieres que el hospital se ocupe de una enfermedad que no conocemos. ¿Eres consciente de que podríamos hacerle pruebas de todo tipo a tu hermano?

— Kukuku, no os aconsejo hacer eso. Ritsu tiene cierta tendencia a la violencia si se siente amenazado, y teniendo en cuenta su fuerza, no le haréis nada.

Rei e Izumi mantuvieron las miradas unos segundos. Ritsu, que hasta entonces permaneció callado y sin emociones reflejadas en su rostro, miró a Rei.

— Podría irme contigo —Rei volvió la vista a su hermano menor, que suspiró—. No daré problemas.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ritsu… si viajas, tu enfermedad irá a peor —puso una mano en la cabeza de Ritsu y sonrió—. Además, el perrito, Adonis-kun y Kaoru-kun vienen conmigo. Buscaremos a quienes sepan más de nuestros síntomas.

Ritsu suspiró y se dirigió ahora a Izumi.

— Secchan —con toda la familiaridad del mundo, Ritsu ya había adoptado un mote para él—. Cuento contigo.

Izumi suspiró y miró al director. Sólo quedaba darle una habitación, aunque Izumi no parecía demasiado contento con la sola idea de tener que cuidar de alguien que realmente no necesitaba estar en un hospital, pero no tenía más remedio que acatar las órdenes que se le diesen. Rei se despidió de Ritsu después de acomodarle en una habitación independiente para él, pues según el mayor de los hermanos le haría falta estar en solitario, y se fue, asegurando que volvería al cabo de unos meses para revisar el estado de su hermano pequeño. Ritsu, desde que se había cambiado de ropa a un pijama azul y una chaqueta de azul claro y blanco, no había salido de la cama. Se había quedado profundamente dormido y no había nadie que lo pudiese despertar, así que Izumi, el resto del día, se dedicó a hacer su trabajo habitual, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado.

Al caer el ocaso, Izumi se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre el montón de expedientes que tenía sobre la mesa y se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos. Le dolía la cabeza después de todo el estrés que había acumulado durante toda la jornada, pero al menos, ya era hora de volver a casa.

— Secchan.

La repentina voz de Ritsu lo exaltó y juró, por un segundo, que debía ser un sueño. Cuando se giró para comprobar que era, sin duda, su mente cansada lo que le había hecho escuchar aquella voz, vio al menor de los Sakuma sentado en el borde de la ventana. Las últimas luces del ocaso habían ya caído en el momento en el que Ritsu mostró una sonrisa más activa, y teniendo en cuenta que desde que lo conoció, Ritsu se había mantenido inexpresivo y durmiendo, era una vista extraña de ver. Izumi no era capaz a encontrar las palabras, porque por su cabeza pasaban múltiples preguntas cuya respuesta era más loca que la propia pregunta: ¿cómo había llegado Ritsu allí? ¿En qué momento olvidó cerrar la puerta? ¿Qué hacía en su ventana? ¿Y cómo lo había encontrado? Todas ellas tenían respuestas curiosas y majaras.

Cuando el cuerpo le respondió, Izumi se puso en pie y frunció el ceño. No podía dejar que los pacientes saliesen de su habitación a esas horas.

— No sé cómo has llegado aquí, pero debes volver a tu habitación. No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, Kuma-kun.

— ¿”Kuma-kun”? Así que Secchan ya me ha encontrado un mote —Ritsu sonrió de nuevo, después de una falsa sorpresa. Izumi creía que ahora sí se estaba pareciendo a Rei. Bajó entonces del marco de la ventana y se acercó al doctor, hasta quedar frente a él; era unos centímetros más bajo que Izumi, pero quizás aquellos ojos rojos, que a la penumbra casi parecían brillar, imponían un poco, no parecía haber diferencia. Izumi se mantuvo calmado y con el ceño fruncido durante todo el tiempo—. Anija lo dijo, por las noches estamos activos, no voy a volver a mi habitación. Sólo quería despedirme de ti hasta mañana.

— Esto no es tu casa, Kuma-kun, aquí no puedes campar a tus anchas. Vuelve a tu habitación.

Ignorándole, Ritsu se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Izumi estaba dispuesto a seguirle y detenerle, pero entonces Ritsu se giró hacia él y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Hay un piano aquí?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. No porque no esperó que le preguntase algo sin fingir curiosidad, sino por el simple hecho de que le interesase un instrumento tan difícil. Estaba claro que iba a ignorar todo lo que le dijera, así que se quedaría con él hasta que pudiese llevarle a su habitación. Cogió sus gafas, para ponérselas de nuevo y salió el primero del despacho, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ritsu parpadeó, y no fue hasta que Izumi se giró, dando a indicar que lo guiaría, que no se movió; en seguida sonrió y siguió al que era su doctor.

El largo pasillo del hospital estaba iluminado solo por la luz de la luna. Aunque había turnos nocturnos, la mayoría de enfermeros y enfermeras estaban en la planta baja del hospital, donde se encontraba urgencias, y para doctores y doctoras, hacían la ronda de noche en las habitaciones del tercer piso. Las consultas, en el segundo piso, estaban cerradas y en silencio. Izumi, en el tiempo que llevaba allí, se había memorizado todos los horarios y pasos de sus compañeros de trabajo; siempre había tenido buena memoria, así que no le había resultado difícil hacerlo. Por desgracia, tenían que subir al tercer piso para encontrar el piano, pues era donde se encontraba la sala de música donde normalmente, se utilizaba para alegrar el día a los niños hospitalizados. Si alguien le encontraba con Ritsu detrás de él, podrían discutir sobre el cómo había salido de su habitación o qué hacía Izumi con un paciente a esas horas de la noche. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que empezar a pensar excusas.

Ritsu caminaba descalzo detrás de Izumi, mirando a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque siempre hubiese estado enfermo, parecía que nunca había estado ingresado en un hospital por lo que absolutamente todo llamaba su atención. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y aunque para él no supusiera un problema muy grave, quizás no debería tocarlas o abrirlas. Ritsu fijó su vista en Izumi, que no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que lo mandó regresar a su habitación y no parecía por la labor de formar una conversación. El moreno, al igual que su hermano mayor, tenía tendencia a psicoanalizar a toda persona que conocía, hablar como si hubiese mantenido el contacto con un desconocido durante toda la vida, pero odiaba hacerlo, quizás porque no lo consideraba demasiado humano, y por siempre actuar como algo superior a la humanidad, había tenido más de un problema. Pero que lo odiase no significaba que dejara de hacerlo, porque no podía evitarlo.

Izumi, para él, era alguien solitario. Dedicaba su vida al trabajo y a hacerlo de la forma más impecable existente: era un perfeccionista cuyo objetivo en la vida no iba a más allá que vivir el presente todo lo bien que pudiese sin preocuparse por lo que vendría en el futuro. No llegaba a ser un sociópata… quizás. Sólo era una primera impresión, pero si era un sociópata, no entendía por qué era un doctor, alguien que salvaba vidas.

Agitó la cabeza, un par de veces, pues de nuevo estaba a esa tendencia a analizar a la gente sin hablar. Proponiéndose quitarse eso de delante, avanzó unos pasos más rápidos para así poder caminar al lado del doctor, que lo miró de reojo antes de volver a centrarse en mirar al frente.

— Cuéntame cosas sobre ti, Secchan.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Tú eres el paciente, debería ser al revés.

— Pero tú ya sabes cosas sobre mí. Anija te las ha contado.

— Tu informe médico no cuenta, sabes.

Ritsu ladeó la cabeza y decidió que Izumi tenía razón, y si era la única condición para saber más del que era su doctor, aceptaría. No era dado a hablar de si mismo, pero si era solo para eso, podría incluso mentir.

— Vale, pregunta.

— ¿Oh? Así que Kuma-kun ha cedido al final. Está bien —Izumi miró de reojo al moreno—. ¿Por qué quieres ir a tocar el piano?

— Me tranquiliza.

Una respuesta clara y concisa, pero no era mentira e Izumi pudo saberlo porque Ritsu no había titubeado ni una sola vez. Le recordó a alguien, en el fondo.

— Anija me enseñó el piano cuando éramos niños y empecé a practicar día sí y día también —Ritsu seguía hablando a pesar de no tener la obligación—. El sonido… era lo único que me mantenía a salvo.

— ¿A salvo de qué?

— Oh, llegamos —Ritsu ignoró su pregunta y apuró el paso para llegar a la puerta del ascensor. Izumi suspiró y lo siguió.

En el tercer piso, todas las luces estaban apagadas. El turno de visitas había terminado, así que los pacientes estaban, cada uno en su habitación, probablemente dormidos. Ritsu esta vez se le adelantó y caminó delante de él, mirando a todos lados, como si fuera un perro en busca de su dueño, pero se había parado en la puerta de una habitación concreta, que Izumi conocía, porque el integrante de su habitación era paciente suyo.

— No molestes.

— ¿Por qué? Quien está ahí está despierto.

— Porque no debes molestarle.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no está… bien.

La voz de Izumi había temblado un solo momento antes de que empezase a caminar. Ritsu no lo entendió, pero teniendo en cuenta que ignoraba toda orden que le daban, entró a la habitación sin pedirle permiso a Izumi, que en seguida volvió sobre sus pasos para tratar de detenerle, pero ya era tarde.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero Ritsu podía ver perfectamente gracias a sus sentidos más agudizados que los de cualquier humano normal, y pudo identificar el sonido de una respiración en una esquina de la sala. Cuando se giró, encontró allí a un chico, creía que de su edad, con un brazo escayolado y vendas en su rostro, que tapaban parte de una de sus mejillas. Ritsu parpadeó y se acercó a él, o ese fue el plan hasta que Izumi le tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿¡Qué te he dicho!?

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—… ¿Sena?

La voz sonó como un susurro e Izumi se paró en seco. Ritsu suspiró y se liberó del agarre del doctor para ahora, sí, acercarse a aquella persona; se arrodilló a su lado y ahora que pudo verle de cerca y cara a cara, sonrió. Sus ojos eran verdes, algo apagados, y tenían ojeras, pero seguían siendo preciosos. Su cabello, alborotado, era del color del ocaso, y casi la melena de un león; si Ritsu no se hubiese fijado en su voz, a primeras parecía una chica.

—… ¿Quién eres tú?

— Me llamo Ritsu, ¿y tú?

— Leo… hm, ¿eres nuevo? ¿Qué haces aquí y con Sena?

— Oh, familiaridad, ¿hm~? ¿Conoces a Secchan de antes?

— Kuma-kun, deja a Leo-kun en paz.

El llamado Leo alzó la vista hacia Izumi, que al ver esos ojos verdes terminó desviando la mirada y suspirando. Ritsu no sabía qué pasaba, pero acabó sonriendo y tomó la mano sana de Leo, para tirar de él y levantarle.

— Vamos, Leo-kun ♪

— ¿E-eh? ¿Rittsu…? ¿Adónde?

— ¡Kuma-kun! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

— Secchan, a callar —una mirada fría de Ritsu bastó para que Izumi se callase, pues no esperó ver algo así. El moreno volvió la vista a Leo y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Voy a ir a tocar el piano, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—… No puedo tocar, tengo un brazo roto…

— No te preocupes, yo seré tus brazos —y sin más, Ritsu arrastró a Leo. Izumi no tuvo más remedio que gruñir y seguirles.

— Arara… tanto escándalo y resulta que era Izumi-chan.

Al salir de la habitación, había otro paciente, un chico de cabello rubio cuyas raíces eran castañas; sus ojos iban entre el azul y el violeta, y brillaban más que los ojos apagados de Leo, que se escondió casi de forma tímida detrás de Ritsu, que sonrió al ver al nuevo chico.

— Oh, ¿y este chico? Qué mono~ ¿Es nuestro nuevo vecino, Izumi-chan?

— Naru-kun, ¿tú también has salido?

— ¿Quién eres? —Ritsu ladeó la cabeza.

— Arashi Narukami, cielo, un placer ~

El llamado Arashi sostenía con su mano derecha un portasuero, del que colgaban varias bolsas, una con el propio suero y otro con lo que Ritsu creía que era medicina. No sabía qué enfermedad podía tener, pero al menos parecía poder moverse por su propio pie, al menos, de aspecto, parecía mucho mejor que Leo.

— Ritsu Sakuma —se presentó el moreno, antes de echar a caminar, con Leo de la mano.

— ¡Kuma-kun!

— Fufu, parece que tienes problemas, Izumi-chan. No hagáis mucho ruido, ¿sí? Si una dama no descansa no podrá tener buena piel ~ —Arashi sonrió mientras veía a Ritsu arrastrar a Leo—. Nadie había logrado sacarle de ahí antes, ¿no? A Leo-san.

—… No, por eso tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle. Tsk, vuelve a tu habitación, Naru-kun, ya bastantes problemas tengo con esto.

Izumi apuró el paso para llegar detrás de sus dos pacientes y Arashi rió, antes de volver a entrar a su habitación, pensando en lo divertido que sería contarle eso a Madara el día siguiente.

Ritsu encontró la sala de música después de dejarse guiar por su instinto, abrió la puerta con una mano y pasó, sin dejar de arrastrar a Leo, que miraba a todos lados como si fuera la primera vez en años que salía de su habitación, razón por la que Izumi parecía más que preocupado por él. Ritsu no se molestó en encender la luz, pues la que provenía de la luna era suficiente para iluminar el piano de cola negro que estaba cerca de las ventanas. Ritsu le dedicó una sonrisa a Leo y tiró de él, y los dos se acercaron al piano y se sentaran juntos. Izumi suspiró, porque no podía hacer nada, dado que Ritsu lo ignoraría todo el rato y quería ver adonde podía llegar Ritsu con Leo.

— Ah… lo echaba de menos…

—… ¿Llevas mucho sin tocar el piano? —preguntó Leo, con inocencia.

— Sí, un rato —Ritsu soltó la mano de Leo y levantó así la tapa de las teclas del piano, sonriendo inmediatamente después de hacerlo—. ¿Quieres que toque algo en concreto?

Leo permaneció en silencio, como si estar cerca del instrumento le diera miedo, casi pánico. Ritsu pudo sacar que tenía un trauma relacionado a la música, pero si algo sabía de ella era que nunca traicionaba a nadie, ni siquiera a los delincuentes pues incluso ellos entonaban canciones entre rejas. Así que Ritsu puso ambas manos sobre las teclas y… empezó a tocar una suave melodía, no era otra canción que la “Sonata claro de luna”, de Beethoven. Nada más la música llenó la sala, Izumi y Leo se quedaron mirando a Ritsu tocar, pues lo hacía con tanta fluidez que costaba creer que fuese tan joven; lo hacía como un profesional.

Y sobre todo, sonreía al tocar, como si fuera la mejor de las sensaciones. Leo sintió su cuerpo relajarse y se quedó mirando las teclas subir y bajar al vaivén de los dedos de Ritsu, para, finalmente, alzar la mano contraria a la que estaba escayolada, para ayudarle a tocar. Izumi casi sintió ganas de llorar; Leo, que había repudiado la música desde su accidente, estaba tocando el piano después de tanto tiempo, después de miles de intentos fallidos, por eso se quedó estático y en silencio, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima.

Ritsu estaba logrando un milagro.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos interminables la canción llegó a su fin, o al menos, Ritsu y Leo la habían finalizado en la parte lenta. Ritsu miró a Leo, que aún temblaba después de haber sido capaz a tocar el piano después de tanto tiempo huyendo de la música, miró a Izumi, que se había llevado una mano a la boca, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Sena…

— Por fin te brillan los ojos, Leo-kun.

Leo miró a Ritsu al oírle decir aquello, y era cierto: donde los ojos de Leo antes parecían ser un verde oscuro, ahora parecía el verde de las salvajes praderas, los ojos de un felino. El pelirrojo sonrió por fin y se levantó de la silla, para caminar hacia Izumi.

— Sena… ¡Sena! ¡He tocado! ¡He podido tocar el piano…!

— Kuma-kun… cómo…

Ritsu, a la luz de la luna, sonrió e Izumi sintió como si el corazón le hubiese dar un vuelco y no habría apartado la mirada de los ojos rojos de Ritsu si no fuera porque Leo estaba frente suya, riendo, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Izumi sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Leo, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— Lo he visto…

— ¡Quiero volver a hacerlo! —Leo había recuperado la alegría por eso fue junto a Ritsu de nuevo—. ¡Sé mis manos, Rittsu! ¡Toquemos, wahaha! ¡Pero nada de Mozart!

Ritsu sonrió de nuevo. Si era el piano, él no se negaría.

La noche pasó y la mañana llegó de nuevo. Izumi al despertar lo hizo en su oficina, sobre su mesa. Ya ni recordaba qué hacía allí… hasta recordar lo sucedido anoche. Se levantó como un resorte y prácticamente fue casi corriendo a la habitación de Leo, para comprobar si había sido un sueño o no, y al llegar al tercer piso…

— ¡L-Leo-san!

— ¡Ahhh…! ¡¡La inspiración está fluyendo!! ¡Wahahahaha!

— ¡Pero deja de tirar papeles…! —Arashi suspiró, mientras que a su alrededor, niños, ancianos y adultos, pacientes de allí, reían al ver al pelirrojo tirar papeles y escribir en las paredes—. ¡Izumi-chan, dile algo…!

Izumi se llevó una mano a la cara, para ocultar una sonrisa. Leo estaba hiperactivo, había salido de su habitación, y todo fue gracias a Ritsu.

—… Déjale que haga lo que quiera, Naru-kun. Mikejima llegará en un rato, así que deja que le vea hacer el loco, además… mira a tu alrededor —Izumi miró a todos reírse por el espectáculo del pequeño genio que había vuelto a correr de un lado a otro, buscando bolígrafos que funcionaran para componer en condiciones—. Les ha devuelto la alegría…

— Y eso que anoche parecía un muerto viviente… ¿fue obra de Ritsu-chan? ¿Qué pasó anoche…?

Claro, Ritsu.

— Te lo contaré después… mira, el personal médico viene de camino, se hará cargo de esto… tengo que ir a ver a Kuma-kun, ¿dónde está?

— No ha salido de su habitación.

Arashi se despidió de Izumi en el momento en el que el personal de enfermeros y enfermeras llegó a corregir el orden, que teniendo en cuenta lo escurridizo que Leo era, seguramente tardarían mucho, pero eso era bueno ya que ayudaría a su recuperación, por fin, después de mucho tiempo allí.

Izumi se dirigió entonces a la habitación de Ritsu, que encontró aún con las cortinas corridas y con un bulto en la cama, presumiblemente siendo él, durmiendo. Izumi ahora comprendía por qué parecía un vampiro más que nunca, porque parecía repudiar el sol. Entonces, el de ojos azules se acercó al bulto y apartó las sábanas, para encontrarse a Ritsu totalmente dormido, abrazado a una almohada. Su expresión era serena, como si hubiese soñado algo bueno.

—…Kuma-kun… …gracias  a ti, Leo-kun va a recuperarse mejor…

No recibió respuesta. Izumi había logrado sonreír y pasó una mano por su cabello, por el cual había muerto de impaciencia por tocar, y fue tan mullido como creyó.

—… Gracias, de verdad, gracias… descansa bien, me aseguraré de devolverte el favor encontrando tu cura.

Izumi no dijo nada más y se retiró. En ese mismo instante en el que la puerta se cerró, Ritsu abrió los ojos y suspiró, mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo.

—… Por fin pude verle sonreír… kukuku… al final estar en este hospital no será tan malo…

“ _Si es que… resisto la tentación de tomar sangre_ ”. Pensó Ritsu antes de volver a acurrucarse entre las almohadas y las sábanas.


	2. Hogar.

Ese día llovió. El cielo se cubrió de nubes y estas descargaron una intensa lluvia que se alargaría, seguramente, durante todo el día sin parar; esa era la razón por la cual Ritsu estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal con fuerza, pero el sonido de esta era agradable y le hizo sonreír, quizás, porque internamente pensaba que el sol se merecía estar oculto durante un buen rato y así darle un respiro.

Ritsu había pasado un mes en el hospital. En todo ese tiempo su hermano no se había puesto en contacto con él, lo cual le hacía sentirse… vacío. Sí, tenía a Leo a Arashi, que resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que creía. Además, conoció a un chico más, a un niño rico llamado Eichi que había vivido enfermo casi toda su vida y que se cruzó en su camino un día como el de hoy, en el que llovía, en el que Ritsu decidió tocar el piano para muchos de los ingresados. Al principio no habían hecho buenas migas, precisamente…

Ese día, lo acompañaban dos personas: la primera, un chico de mirada severa detrás de unas gafas, de cabello verde y corto; la otra, con una expresión como la de un bufón, tenía el cabello azul y largo. Eichi, un joven rubio de ojos azules, iba sentado en una silla de ruedas que el que, luego supo que se llamaba Keito, empujaba.

— Ha sido maravilloso —Eichi aplaudió cuando la actuación finalizó y la sala se vació—. ¿Podrías tocar algo más?

— No soy una atracción —Ritsu bajó la tapa del piano y tomó la almohada, que había cogido la manía de arrastrar a todos lados, para pegarla a su pecho.

— Eichi, no puedes pedirle eso a desconocidos —Keito suspiró—. Será mejor que te llevemos ya a terapia.

— Fufu, si su Majestad quiere entretenimiento, yo lo seré —el bufón sonrió y sacó de la nada una rosa—. _Amazing_ ~

— Gracias, Wataru~ pero no es necesario —Eichi sonrió, ignorando por completo a Keito, como si no existiese. Su mirada volvió a Ritsu, que no se había movido—. Eres Ritsu Sakuma-kun, ¿verdad? Te pareces mucho a tu hermano.

— ¿Sakuma? ¿Es el hermano menor de ese viejo vampiro? —Keito parpadeó—. ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Oya…? Eso sí es _amazing_ ~ —Wataru se acercó a Ritsu, pero una mirada fría de este bastó para detenerle—. _Amazing_! ¡Es la misma mirada de Rei cuando se enfada! ¿Verdad, Keito-kun~?

— De qué demonios conocéis a anija… —Ritsu no se fiaba nada de ninguno de ellos—. Aunque tú… Keito —el mencionado arqueó una ceja—, anija solía mencionar tu nombre.

Eichi y Wataru no se sorprendieron.

— Me asquea verte la cara —Ritsu sonó frío. Sabía quién era, sabía que a su hermano llegó a gustarle un chico llamado “Keito” y que también lo había vendido. Por descarte, supo de sobre quiénes eran los demás—. El bufón es su supuesto amigo traidor y tú… —Ritsu arrugó el ceño—. Tenshouin.

— ¿Oh? ¿Parece ser que el segundo Sakuma también me odia? —Eichi no había perdido la sonrisa.

— Anija es demasiado bueno como para odiar a nadie, pero yo no soy como él —con su almohada en sus brazos, se levantó y se dispuso a irse—. No os acerquéis a él de nuevo.

— ¿O qué? —Keito lo miró de reojo cuando Ritsu pasó por su lado, que paró—. ¿Qué harás?

— Lo que él no pudo —Ritsu tenía la mirada más fría que el hielo, sus ojos, que siempre tenían un brillo vívido, ahora parecían los de un villano de película, totalmente oscuros—. Empezando por ti.

Ritsu se había ido, dejándoles con la palabra en la boca, pero esa no fue la última vez que les vio, y poco después supo que Eichi sería dado de alta para trasladarle a un hospital privado en unas semanas. Leo también le dijo que “Tenshi” era mejor persona de lo que aparentaba, aunque tampoco fuese un santo, de ahí aquel curioso mote: porque los ángeles podían convertirse en demonios en menos de un pestañeo, y traer el Armagedón con el sonido de las trompetas del Apocalipsis. Izumi le había dicho también cosas similares, y queriendo averiguar sobre Eichi, comenzó a causar encuentros a propósito para charlar; alguna vez lo encontraba solo, otras con Keito, pero en poco tiempo averiguó… que era peor que su hermano. Hablaba con muchos dobles sentidos, con muchos cambios de tema, con palabras enrevesadas y difíciles de comprender. Era odioso que lo hiciera, pero acostumbrado a ello, con un par de días pudo destapar muchas de las cosas que le decía.

Aunque tampoco había sacado mucho en claro, hizo un nuevo… “amigo”.  Al menos, los dos compartían el gusto por el té.

Ritsu puso los pies en el suelo, en el mismo momento en el que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Izumi había entrado en compañía de un chico mucho más joven que él, de ojos violetas que parecía un poco confuso al estar allí. Iba vestido con una bata blanca, así que supuso que era un doctor nuevo… cosa que no le hizo poner precisamente buena cara a Ritsu.

—Kuma-kun, es raro que estés despierto a esta hora.

—… Está lloviendo, es como si fuese de noche, así que… —su mirada fue a parar en el pelirrojo, que se estaba manteniendo callado—. ¿Y este crío?

— Ah es…

— Tsukasa Suou —el llamado Tsukasa sonrió por fin e hizo una elegante reverencia—. Estoy de prácticas aquí, junto a Sena-sensei.

— Ah —Ritsu, no bueno con los desconocidos, desvió la mirada—. Pues encantado, supongo.

— Kuma-kun… sé amable, ¿quieres? —Izumi resopló y miró a Tsukasa—. No es amigo de conocer otras personas. No lo molestes demasiado.

— Está bien, me disculpo por mi rudeza, Sakuma-san…

— Ritsu. Sakuma-san es mi hermano, yo soy Ritsu —casi lo había dicho con desprecio. Ritsu empezaba a cansarse de estar en aquel lugar y sin su hermano, después de todo, ya lo había abandonado una vez y aunque las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, esa horrible fobia de abandono seguía ahí, ese asco a ser comparado con Rei seguiría para siempre también.

— Ah, me disculpo de nuevo, Ri… Ritsu-san. En mi enseñanza no tratamos directamente a los desconocidos por su primer nombre…

— Me da igual —Ritsu cambió totalmente de opinión para levantarse, así que volvió a tumbarse en su cama y pasó las sábanas por encima de su cuerpo.

— ¿Es que vas a dormir? ¿No decías que al estar lloviendo sentías que era de noche?

— Pues no. Vete y llévate a Suekko-chan.

— ¿S-Suekko? ¡Mi nombre es Tsukasa Su—

— Ni te molestes, Kasa-kun —Izumi estaba un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de Ritsu, pero nunca entendería muchas cosas de él ni tenía todo el día para estar con él, así que sin más, salió el primero de la habitación—. Te pondré a cargo de Naru-kun.

— S-Sí… —Tsukasa siguió a Izumi, aunque estaba algo inconforme con la situación con Ritsu, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para replicar. Así que cerró la puerta y se fue tras Izumi.

Los pasos y voces de sus últimos visitantes se fueron alejando hasta que Ritsu ya no pudo escucharlas, pero para él, incluso el relativo silencio era ruido. Sintiendo un repentino frío, cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos.

Las horas pasaban, Izumi enseñó a Tsukasa el sitio donde trabajaría a partir de hoy y le presentó a Arashi y a Leo, que estaban juntos. El encuentro con Leo les dio de qué hablar, ya que Tsukasa no dejaba de quejarse de la falta de modales que tenía, a pesar de que Izumi le recalcase que normalmente solía ser mil veces peor y que no tenía caso; al menos, el joven en prácticas había hecho buenas migas con Arashi, que parecía feliz de tener una nueva persona con la que hablar mientras Madara no fuese a visitarle. Que, hablando de Madara, se presentó de golpe trayendo flores para el rubio y chocolates para Leo, que Izumi retiró diciendo que eso no entraba dentro de la dieta del de ojos verdes. Durante bastante rato, Izumi discutió con Madara las mil y una cosas que no podía hacer dentro de un hospital, tiempo en el que Leo se quedó dormido en el regazo de Arashi y tiempo en el que Tsukasa se arrepintió un poco de ir a parar a un hospital como aquel.

Si algo detuvo su discusión, fue que una enfermera vino prácticamente corriendo a buscar a Izumi. Algo iba muy mal.

— ¡I-Izumi-san!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Izumi suspiró—. Relájate y dilo.

— E-es… es Ritsu-san, n-no… no despierta, su pulso es muy débil y… y está congelado. Te necesitamos ya.

Izumi sintió miedo de repente, y prácticamente salió corriendo detrás de la enfermera una vez le encargó a Tsukasa cuidar de los demás. Arashi miró con preocupación a la puerta, y en seguida a Leo, a quien agradeció estar dormido entre sus brazos. Seguramente si hubiese escuchado eso habría entrado en otra crisis mental…

— Arashi-san —Madara se sentó al lado de Arashi en su cama y besó su sien—. Estoy seguro de que Izumi-san podrá hacer algo, no te preocupes.

—…Eso espero… Ritsu-chan es un buen chico, espero que no sea nada grave —Arashi acarició el pelo suelto de Leo, como si estuviese tratando con un animal—. Tampoco quiero que Leo-san se lleve otro disgusto…

— Me pregunto qué habrá pasado… solo fue hace unas cuando lo vimos —Tsukasa estaba tan preocupado como los demás—. Yo lo vi perfectamente…

— No lo sé, Tsukasa-chan —Arashi se apoyó en Madara y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Arashi-san, te encuentras bien? —Madara ahora estaba preocupado por el rubio, que negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien… sólo es un resfriado.

— Iré a buscar un termómetro y medicina. Mikejima-san, espere aquí, por favor —Tsukasa abandonó, así, la habitación.

— Eso haré —el mayor de la habitación miró al rubio y alcanzó su mano, que estaba llena de moretones por culpa de las vías que tenía conectadas a sus venas. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel lugar estaba matando a Arashi y a Leo, no ayudándoles… pero eran cosas que no diría en voz alta.

Izumi llegó corriendo a urgencia con dos enfermeras más. Ritsu tenía una máscara de oxígeno puesto y varias bolsas de sangre conectados a uno de sus brazos; al menos, por el sonido del monitor cardiaco sabía que Ritsu estaba estable por ahora. El doctor que estaba dentro de la habitación se fue en compañía de las enfermeras después de contarle a Izumi que después de conectar la sangre su pulso volvió a la normalidad, pero Ritsu seguía dormido y no había mostrado signos de mejoría en su temperatura corporal. Izumi suspiró y se acercó, pasando una mano por el pelo del moreno; ¿qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué demonios no había estado presente? La sola idea de imaginarse a aquel chico llamando por ayuda y que solo hubiesen sido unos desconocidos quienes tratarían con él le revolvió el estómago.

A pesar de llevar un mes en aquel lugar, Izumi sabía que Ritsu solo se había comunicado con él y solo con él de todo el personal médico, así que se había hecho dependiente de él; Izumi sabía que no podría seguir así siempre y sin embargo, ahora se sentía culpable de tenerle allí, viendo el vaho cubrir la mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía puesta.

— Debería informar a Sakuma…

— Se…

— ¿Kuma-kun? —Izumi pareció haberle oído hablar, así que alcanzó una mano de Ritsu, comprobando por sí mismo lo congelado que estaba; ¿era siquiera humano o posible si no estaba muerto?—. Kuma-kun…

— Secchan… —parecía estar soñando, pero la expresión que tenía no era tranquila, sino… como si estuviese aterrado—. Due… duele… Secchan… duele…

Izumi no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos cuando vio lágrimas formarse en los ojos del moreno. ¿Qué estaría soñando para llegar a ese nivel? Era la primera vez que veía a Ritsu llorar, que le veía expresar, aunque dormido, algo distinto que no fuese un aire juguetón o su inexpresiva cara habitual.

Él era doctor, curaba enfermedades, operaba si era necesario, ¿pero qué se suponía que debía hacer en un momento así?

— Shh… —el de ojos azules enlazó sus dedos entre los de Ritsu y susurró—. Estoy aquí, Kuma-kun… ya no duele.

Como si las palabras fuesen la mejor medicina, el rápido latir del corazón de Ritsu, reflejado en aquel monitor, volvió a un ritmo más normal, su expresión se suavizó y pareció recuperar un buen estado. Izumi también podía jurar que su palidez se había reducido un poco más, pero tampoco sabía si aquello era un sueño o no, de serlo, sería una pesadilla.

Con su mano restante limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de Ritsu y con suavidad acarició su mejilla. Por alguna razón, verle allí, rodeado de dos sacos de sangre, una mascarilla con oxígeno y aquel ruidoso pitido que medía su corazón, hizo encoger el suyo propio.

Decidiendo que era mejor idea dejarle descansar, Izumi salió de la habitación. Había visto decenas de escenas similares a aquella, incluso muchísimo peores; había visto morir ya a varias personas y aunque se sintió mal y lloró en su día por ello, era la primera vez que su corazón se encogía tanto desde que Leo ingresó en aquel sitio, la primera vez que sentía que se ahogaría si no tenía cuidado. En su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿qué habrá pasado para que Ritsu esté en ese estado? Podría haber jurado que cuando abandonó su habitación, Ritsu estaba bien, que solo dormiría, como todos los días, costumbre que había ya adaptado a su rutina y con ello sus turnos de trabajo pasaron a ser casi completos a quedarse a altas horas de la noche en el hospital, para cuidar de él.

— Izumi-san… —la enfermera que antes había ido a buscarle tocó su brazo y le dio el informe que habían preparado para él, sobre el estado del moreno—. Ha tenido un bajón de tensión, y… no sabemos cómo, pero… su… nivel de hemoglobina está demasiado bajo… por poco ha tenido una parada cardio-respiratoria pero hemos podido estabilizarle a tiempo.

Izumi abrió bastante los ojos, durante un segundo, pero en seguida volvió a su expresión hastiada y cansada de siempre. No entendía cómo había podido pasar aquello en tan poco tiempo, pero la vida era algo demasiado frágil y momentos así se lo demostraban totalmente a la perfección, y más cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con Ritsu y esa condición tan extraña que tenía.

— Infórmame si hay cambios.

Sin decir nada, Izumi se fue hacia su despacho mientras ojeaba los papeles de las pruebas que se le habían hecho a Ritsu a lo largo del tiempo que había estado allí. Tenía mucho que revisar, demasiado que hacer, razón por la cual una vez entró a su zona de trabajo habitual, no volvió a salir.

Las únicas visitas que recibió fueron a Tsukasa y a un par de enfermeras. Informó al pelirrojo en prácticas sobre el estado de Ritsu y le pidió que mantuviese en secreto para Leo lo que le había pasado, y a poder ser, a Arashi también. Era totalmente consciente de que en muy poco tiempo aquellas dos personas habían creado una buena base de amistad con Ritsu y no ayudaría en nada para la recuperación de los dos saber que Ritsu se encontraba en un estado que ni siquiera Izumi pudo descifrar. El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, y cuando la luna volvió a visitarles, Izumi estaba rendido después de tanto trabajo; sólo quería irse a casa y dormir, pero aún tenía algo que hacer.

Una sola esperanza que comprobar.

Durante la tarde habían subido a Ritsu a su habitación al parecer estable, ya que no podía ocupar las habitaciones de urgencias. Además, durante el día permaneció sin cambios aparentes, así que no tenía mucho sentido tenerlo bajo absoluta vigilancia, razón por la cual Izumi estuvo de bastante mal humor.

En el momento en el que Izumi llegó a la habitación del moreno, dudó en qué hacer. ¿Se lo encontraría de pie, dormido, sin cambios? ¿Tendría que irse a casa y pasarse la noche esperando a ver qué ocurría, si empeoraba o pasaba el tiempo solo de nuevo? Izumi empezaba a odiar irse a casa por las noches por esas mismas dudas que siempre asaltaban su cabeza. Ritsu parecía un niño, siempre debía estar con alguien vigilándole cuando estaba despierto, y cuando dormía, si atrapaba alguna parte del cuerpo de alguien, no había forma de liberarse ni despertarle; dormía como un bebé, con tranquilidad. Por eso Izumi se preguntaba… ¿debería dejarse atrapar? Ante la duda, agitó la cabeza: tenía un trabajo, muchas responsabilidades, aquello era demasiado infantil para él.

En cuanto se armó del valor necesario para llevar la mano derecha al pomo de la puerta y abrir esta, se encontró con las cortinas abiertas, dejando pasar a la habitación la luz de luna. Le sorprendió, gratamente, ver que el moreno estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero Izumi se alegraba de verle bien y a salvo. Lentamente, sin necesidad de encender la luz, se acercó a la camilla, su intención era hablar, pero cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros del colchón, el moreno se giró, agarró su muñeca y tiró del de pelo gris contra la cama, apresando así sus muñecas. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, razón del shock de Izumi, que trató de revolverse y liberarse entre quejidos; era demasiado delicado y Ritsu estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en aquel agarre.

— ¡K-Kuma-kun, duele, suéltame! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

Cuando por fin pudo ver los ojos de Ritsu, los notó mucho más apagados que habitualmente y creyó que se le había paralizado el corazón. ¿Ese era Ritsu? ¿Era _su_ Ritsu?

— ¿Kuma…kun?

El labio inferior del moreno tembló, era como si estuviese teniendo una lucha interna demasiado pesada, tanto, que lo siguiente que Izumi supo y sintió fue algo mojado caer en sus mejillas: lágrimas. Ritsu estaba llorando otra vez, y visto desde su posición era como recibir una puñalada. Su corazón se encogió, de nuevo, la opresión le hacía difícil respirar, como cuando lo vio en la cama y en un estado tan triste, pero ahora estaba despierto y juraría que el sentimiento se sentía muchísimo peor. Veía el menudo cuerpo de Ritsu hipar, le veía intentar aguartarse las lágrimas, quería hablar y no podía por morderse el labio inferior.

Parecía un niño.

Un niño que se sentía solo.

—…Ritsu…

Al ser llamado por su nombre, el moreno abrió mucho los ojos, y estos, oscuros hasta entonces, recuperaron su vívido color carmesí, el que era tan similar de las frescas rosas rojas que Izumi veía muy a menudo en floristerías. El agarre se hizo más flojo y así el doctor pudo liberarse perfectamente, pero no huyó, sino que hizo algo mucho más distinto, incluso lo contrario: se quedó, y no sólo eso, sino que sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole caer encima de él, empujándole a un tierno abrazo. Izumi juraría que él nunca haría nada así, y lo negaría al día siguiente, pero algo dentro de él le gritó que dejara de pensar y actuara por una vez en su vida.

— ¿Se…cchan?

—…Siento haberte dejado solo.

Ritsu sintió más lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, estaba temblando, aterrado, pero entonces su cuerpo se relajó en brazos de Izumi al sentir como este acariciaba su espalda, con muchísima delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos, suspiró y enterró el rostro en el hombro del doctor.

—…Soñé que no despertaba…

—…Si eso hubiese pasado… yo te habría esperado aquí —Izumi lo susurró, sin necesidad de hablar más alto—. Bienvenido a casa, Kuma-kun…

Ritsu sonrió, a pesar de que Izumi no pudiera verlo.

—…Sí, estoy de vuelta, Secchan...


	3. Preguntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tocan dudas existenciales de Ritsu (narrado en primera persona).

A veces me aterra abrir los ojos porque la luz es una enemiga para mí.

Nací para vivir en la oscuridad y no salir de ella. Las noches son mi territorio, cuando los humanos duermen, cuando el frío se apodera de todo, cuando la soledad crea silencios de ultratumba. Ahí es donde yo pertenezco, en ese infierno al que todo el mundo teme, por mil historias de demonios y seres malditos que acosan a lo ser vivo. Vampiros… sí, somos algo así.

Anija y yo, mi familia, estamos malditos. Muchos aquí están felices con nuestra condición, consideran un honor ser como somos, pero tanto anija como yo estamos cansados de esto… queremos vivir en un mundo en el que no pertenecemos, y por ello, nos califican como… enfermos, excéntricos, raros…

Me pregunto cuántos insultos oí desde mi niñez.

“Mirad, Ritsu vuelve a estar dormido.”

“Menudo niño más raro.”

“¡Y tiene unos colmillos muy grandes!”

Un día, cansado de esto, mordí a un niño de mi clase hasta provocarle una herida. Recuerdo aún sus gritos, el sabor del hierro en la boca, mis padres discutiendo con los padres del niño, la profesora castigándome, anija tratando de consolarme… aún recuerdo cómo desde entonces, todos se alejaban de mí. Fue ahí cuando entendí que no servía para la luz… hasta que Maa~kun vino. Él no me tenía miedo. Él siempre cuidó de mí desde entonces… Isara Mao… mi Maa~kun, mi familia, mi mejor amigo…

Me pregunto si sabrá que estoy en un hospital.

Perdimos el contacto cuando empezó a trabajar, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos… pero hace frío cuando pienso en que no ha venido a verme…

Quizás anija se inventó algo para que no viniese, para no preocuparle, quizás le dijo que me había de viaje con él.

Sea lo que fuere, anija y Maa~kun me han abandonado.

De forma consciente o no, he vuelto al mundo de las sombras, que está más frío que de costumbre.

Un hospital.

El desagradable olor de la medicina.

Los horribles pitidos de las máquinas.

Y voces.

Muchas voces juntas…

Me duelen los oídos.

Apenas puedo pensar.

Quejidos, lloros, gritos.

Todo se acumula y todo duele…

Duele.

Sin embargo, las noches son totalmente silenciosas. Ni un ruido, ni un grito, ni un lloro, ni un quejido. Todo es silencio, y sin embargo, lo creo peor que el ruido.

Parece que todo ha muerto, a pesar de que la noche es mi territorio, ¿por qué lo siento tan vacío?

Quizás fue culpa mía por intentar vivir en un mundo en el que no tenía nada que ver.

Por eso tengo miedo de abrir los ojos.

Tengo miedo y duele.

Si van a abandonarme, ¿por qué me despierto cada mañana?

¿No sería, acaso mejor, morir?

Dejar de ser, dejar de existir, dejar de sentir.

De todas formas, dudo ser capaz a siquiera morir.

Si mi existencia es un lastre incluso para mí mismo, no entiendo por qué Dios me puso aquí.

Me siento solo, pero me gusta la soledad, porque odio el ruido.

Me siento solo, pero odio la soledad, porque me gusta el ruido.

¿Qué es lo que siento de verdad?

¿Soy siquiera humano?

Preguntas así solo crean más dolor.

Secchan… duele. Eres doctor, ¿verdad? Haz algo, por favor. Cúrame… dime cómo debo vivir, cómo debo existir… o si siquiera debo.

Dime, ¿debería vivir? ¿Debería morir? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Las miradas tan gélidas que veo en ti, en ese rostro afilado y de piel de cristal, me hacen preguntarme si sabes tener otra expresión.

A pesar de ser tan bruto hablando, parece que vayas a romperte si te toco.

Las sonrisas… esas son las mejores, aunque no las provoque yo, me gustaría ser el causante de una al menos. La curva de esos labios carmín es de las más bonitas que he visto nunca.

Me pregunto también si tu pelo es tan suave como parece, me gustaría tocarlo, pero siempre que lo intento me gruñes y me pegas… menuda forma de tratar a un paciente.

Son muchas las preguntas que quiero hacerte, pero la más importante es…

¿Por qué me ayudas?

Desde mi llegada, solo he causado problemas.

Como cuando Maa~kun se ocupó de mí, lo único que hago es crear conflictos.

¿Destrozaré tu vida?

¿Me abandonarás si sano, o si dejo este sitio?

Oye, ¿qué soy para ti?

Duele si pienso en que soy un paciente más.

Duele, si pienso que quizás soy la molestia que siempre clamas que soy.

Duele… duele, duele… duele más que cuando pienso en la soledad.

Si abro los ojos, ¿te encontraré ahí, mirándome?

Si abro los ojos, ¿tendré miedo si no estás?

Si abro los ojos... 

Si abro los ojos, ¿podrías volver a llamarme por mi nombre?

Oye, Secchan.

Tú... ¿me odiarás si no abro los ojos?


	4. Sin aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: este capítulo trata el tema suicidio (no llega a ocurrir, pero sí se habla de ello), lee bajo tu propio riesgo.
> 
> \- Recta final del fic~

Cuando Ritsu abrió los ojos, pensó que aún seguía dormido al ver el rostro de Izumi tan cerca del suyo. Estaba dormido a su lado, respiraba con tranquilidad; su pecho subía y bajaba, de forma constante y silenciosa, y solo eso hizo sonreír al moreno. Aún era noche, lo sabía porque aún sentía su cuerpo con fuerza suficiente como para cualquier cosa, así que se escurrió de entre los brazos del doctor y se quedó sentado a su lado, fue entonces cuando retiró las gafas de su rostro y las dejó sobre la mesa cercana a la cama, para dejar que así estuviera más cómodo al dormir.

Mientras lo observaba dormir, trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

Ah… sí, de repente su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar y lo siguiente que recordaba era aquel extraño sueño lleno de recuerdos amagos y preguntas existenciales. No era la primera vez que los tenía, ni la primera que su cuerpo cedía por demasiado frío y la baja presión de su sangre, pero sí era la primera que ni siquiera podía mover los dedos, que no podía ni siquiera hablar, por eso no pudo pedir ayuda o moverse, solo ser consciente de como su cuerpo colapsaba y caía al suelo.

Lo siguiente, fue despertar, preguntándose sobre Izumi, sin entender muy bien por qué. Quizás era su tonta manía de apegarse demasiado rápido a las personas y luego sufrir por ello; a pesar de que ya había sido abandonado y tirado por muchas, por alguna razón, el doctor caló hondo en él, y un simple mes, treinta días, bastaron para que Ritsu llegara al punto de sentir celos… sí, celos de Tsukasa, por eso su condición empeoró de golpe, quizás… pero si le decía eso a Izumi, había dos opciones: lo tacharía de loco y le gritaría o se sentiría mal. Cualquiera de las dos eran desventajas para el moreno, así que se mantendría en silencio por su propio bien.

Izumi había ido a verle, a pesar de tener buenas intenciones, ese miedo al abandono, mezclado con los celos, le llevó a actuar sin pensar hasta el punto de tirar de Izumi y apresarle contra el colchón, fuertemente, para que no escapara. Su cabeza le gritaba que lo hiciera suyo, que lo reclamara, que pusiera marcas en todo su cuerpo para decirle a todos los que rodeaban al doctor que Izumi era suyo y que ya tenía un dueño. La rabia, la ira, la frustración, los celos: absolutamente todo estaba gritándole que lo hiciera, pero entonces…

— ¿Kuma…kun?

Las lágrimas salieron de repente de los ojos de Ritsu, resbalaron por sus mejillas y finalmente cayeron hasta empapar el rostro de Izumi, aquel que se veía tan sorprendido. Claro, nunca lo había visto llorar, era lógico que estuviera atónito al ver una expresión que no fuese hastío o sus sonrisas burlonas, era lógico pero… Ritsu no solo lloraba por miedo, lloraba porque quería que Izumi le dijera que lo odiaba por hacer aquello. Si eso pasaba, se alejaría, no sufriría más porque escaparía del hospital y se iría a casa, de alguna forma, volvería a su soledad y oscuridad, aunque estaba claro que el destino sería más cruel.

— Ritsu…

Su nombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron más y pareció recuperar la cordura. Todo lo negativo se fue, su parte más destructiva y “mala” pareció perder en ese mismo instante y así pudo recuperar la consciencia. Dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza, y por ello, lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo ahora había caído sobre el de Izumi.

— ¿Se…cchan?

—…Siento haberte dejado solo.

¿Que lo sentía? ¿Por qué? Izumi no había hecho nada malo, y sin embargo, allí estaba sufriendo sus celos, su fuerza, su personalidad. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, pero por fin su cuerpo se relajó, dejó de doler y se dejó mimar, se dejó acariciar por una vez.

—…Soñé que no despertaba… —confesó por fin, no queriendo decir que realmente deseó no hacerlo.

—…Si eso hubiese pasado… yo te habría esperado aquí —lo susurró—. Bienvenido a casa, Kuma-kun…

—…Sí, estoy de vuelta… —Ritsu sonrió, por fin—. Secchan…

Lo siguiente, fue silencio.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra más, los dos quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro. Y ahora allí estaba Ritsu, siendo incapaz de quitar la mirada de encima de Izumi; le daba pena el hecho de tener que despertarle y enviarle a casa, tampoco quería, así que solo se dedicó a observarle.

Su pelo, sus ojos cerrados, la forma de su nariz, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, y sus labios… los labios que pedían a gritos un beso, y Ritsu lo habría hecho de no ser porque entonces pensó en Leo, en la forma en la que él e Izumi se miraban o intercambiaban sonrisas. Si le arrebataba a Izumi a él, ¿Leo no caería, acaso, en otra depresión? Ritsu de repente se asustó y decidió no mirarle más.

La luna, entre los nubarrones de lluvia grises, volvió a quedar eclipsada por los mismos.

El día siguiente pasó con normalidad. Todo el equipo médico estaba sorprendido por la rápida recuperación de Ritsu e Izumi no dio más explicaciones que las justas y necesarias; el moreno volvió a ser acosado por Arashi y Leo, se disculpó con Tsukasa por el comportamiento del día anterior y durmió mucho menos debido a haberlo hecho parte de la noche. En cuanto a Izumi… ninguno habló de lo sucedido y Ritsu no iba a forzarle a hacerlo, sólo lo consideraría una molestia y volvería a huir de él, como estuvo haciendo durante todo el día.

Y lo hizo durante una semana, más o menos, pero Ritsu tenía paciencia y no miedo, no al menos por ahora. Estaba demasiado ocupado con el cansancio que sentía como para preocuparse por Izumi huyendo de él por la vergüenza a recordar aquella noche.

— ¿Sena huye de ti? —le preguntó Leo en esa ocasión. Los dos estaban fuera, pues el pequeño compositor sacó a Ritsu arrastras diciendo que estaba demasiado pálido y que dormir al aire libre con el buen tiempo que hacía le sentaría mucho mejor—. Uhm, eso es raro, ¿ha pasado algo?

—…Hm, no, nada —suspiró. Antes de decir nada, tenía que asegurarse de algo—. Ousama —lo llamó con aquel mote que sacó de un cuento y de su nombre, pues Leo siempre se identificaba a sí mismo como “Leo-sama”, así que cogiendo la terminación y la identificación como los reyes de los cuentos, obtenía aquella forma de llamarle—, ¿a ti… te gusta Secchan?

— ¿Hm? ¡Claro que me gusta! Sena es el mejor~ —Leo sonrió. Esa sonrisa tonta e inocente de todos los días.

—… ¿Yo te gusto? Y Nacchan, Suuchan y el tal Mikejima.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí y sí~! ¡Me gustáis todos! —Leo no entendía por qué tanta pregunta, así que ladeó la cabeza por la cara de hastío de Ritsu; no era que no acostumbrase a verla, pues era la que solía tener por defecto, pero esta vez se notaba más—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No preguntaba en ese sentido… ¿estás enamorado de Secchan?

Leo tardó un momento en entenderlo y desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola ahora hacia el edificio blanco que se presentaba delante de él. Sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Ritsu descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de Leo y este simplemente tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el grueso tronco mientras deshojaba una flor. Solía hacerlo bastante a menudo, para pasar el tiempo, aunque fuese complicado con un brazo roto y era el moreno quien arrancaba las flores y se las daba, así que en cuanto terminó con la que estaba, Ritsu cogió otra y se la ofreció.

Leo la cogió de forma distraída y suspiró.

— Hace tiempo, sí, Sena era mi mundo, pero… fue hace ya mucho, todo lo que creía sentir por él ya no está o al menos, se ha transformado en otra cosa… le quiero muchísimo, sí, pero no de la forma en la que crees, al menos no… más —aunque había pena en su voz, Ritsu podía decir que Leo decía la verdad. Cruel, y dura, mientras observaba la margarita en sus manos—. No quiero hablar mucho del tema, pero…

— No lo hagas —Ritsu suspiró—. Supongo que tuvo que ver con tu accidente y tu… depresión.

Leo asintió, solemne.

— Hace tiempo… mucho, aunque solo hayan pasado un año… me hice amigo de quienes no debía, quienes se aprovecharon de mis trabajos haciéndome creer que éramos amigos —sonrió con amargura—. Sena me repetía que me alejara, peleamos y salí corriendo de él… a tiempo para que tuviese un accidente, fue ahí cuando me rompí el brazo y cuando fue inútil para mí componer —Leo rió con amargura en su voz mientras miraba el cielo entre las hojas de los árboles.

— ¿Un año… y tu brazo sigue roto? —el moreno no lo entendía.

—…No es de eso… lo rompí… digamos a propósito, hace unos meses —suspiró—. Me abandonaron porque era inútil, Sena no estaba… todo se acumuló y…

—… Intentaste suicidarte.

Ritsu abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Leo asentía.

—…Pero Sena me detuvo a tiempo solo dejándome con esto, y me trajo aquí —Leo no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había pasado, pero estaba mejorando al fin, y eso le hizo sonreír y mirar al moreno—. Repudié la música hasta el día en que me sacaste de la habitación y toqué el piano contigo… gracias, Rittsu.

¿De verdad lo había ayudado tanto…?

Él no merecía ser agradecido por nada, había actuado por su propio deseo.

— No… no me des las gracias.

— ¿Por qué? Tú me salvaste, Rittsu.

— No, yo no te salvé, yo solo te saqué de ahí porque quería enfadar a Secchan —Ritsu miró a otro lado—. Ver si era capaz a gritarme, a echarme de este lugar, pero todos mis intentos han acabado en un profundo fracaso, y ahora, yo… yo…

Su pecho dolía, como si se estuviese ahogando. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y se llevó una mano a la garganta, en lo que Leo, preocupado, relajaba la expresión de su rostro, mostrando intranquilidad.

— Rittsu… ¿qué pasa con Sena? ¿Os habéis peleado?

—… No… no, justo lo contrario… —el moreno sintió la repentina falta de aire. ¿Qué era aquello y por qué de repente sentía que iba a colapsar?— Y-yo…

— A ti… ¿te gusta Sena? ¿Es por eso que estás así…? —Leo miró a Ritsu, con pena, como si se compadeciera de él.

Pero Ritsu odiaba esas miradas, las odiaba tanto que por un segundo pensó en gritarle, si no fuese por el hecho de que Leo siempre lo había tratado como a un igual sin importarle el hecho de que su hermano mayor era Rei, alguien no precisamente desconocido para el mundo. Por esa razón, al mirar a Leo, bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes.

—… No lo sé. La… la… otra noche… —Ritsu trató de explicarse, pero el aire parecía no llegarle a los pulmones—. No… no importa, Ousama, ya se me pasará.

Leo no estaba muy seguro de que estuviese bien dejar las cosas de aquella manera, pero entendía que Ritsu no quisiera hablar del tema ya que no todos eran tan extrovertidos con los sentimientos como lo era Leo en cuanto al amor, así que dejó de insistir. Los pulmones de Ritsu volvieron a funcionar, y aliviado por volver a respirar con normalidad, decidió tumbarse en las piernas de Leo una vez más y cerrar los ojos; un par de horas de sueño no le vendrían mal y sabía que Leo nunca lo dejaría solo, que era, precisamente, lo que necesitaba.

Alguien que no lo abandonara.

Leo notó algo extraño en él, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Aquella, fue la primera vez de muchas en la que le pareció que su cuerpo no quería respirar más, se hizo diario, pero nunca dijo nada sobre esto, ni al propio Izumi. Nadie se dio cuenta, tampoco, quizás Leo sospechara, pero al no decir nada, los momentos en los que Ritsu dejaba de respirar, aunque solo fuesen unos segundos, se convertían en su tortura diaria, y cada día, iba a peor, o eso parecía a ojos del moreno… hasta que cierta mañana de mayo, después de casi tres meses en aquel lugar, su hermano apareció como lo haría un milagro. Recordaría ese día como el peor de todos, sin duda.

Rei no había venido solo. Kaoru, uno de sus amigos, lo acompañaba, y parecía que también conocía a Izumi así que se quedó atrás para ir a saludarle y hablar de viejos tiempos, o eso esperó Ritsu, porque desde la noche anterior ya sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasar, como si fuese capaz de prevenir los malos augurios.

El mayor de los Sakuma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ritsu, y cuando esperó ser recibido por un abrazo de su hermano menor, en su lugar, recibió la gélida mirada del mismo. Rei no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. ¿Ese era su hermano, el que se veía mil veces peor que cuando lo dejó en el hospital tres meses atrás?

— Ritsu, ¿estás bien?

— Vete —respondió, con voz ronca—. Vete de aquí.

— ¿Qué…? He venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa, Ritsu, no voy a irme.

— ¿¡No me has oído!? —Ritsu se puso en pie, encarando a su hermano—. ¡Vete de aquí en este mismo instante!

Rara era la vez que Ritsu alzaba la voz, pero cuando lo hacía, era cuando estaba realmente furioso. Por supuesto, más de un paciente curioso se acumuló en la entrada de la habitación por los gritos, y entre ellos, Arashi y Leo estaban expectantes y preocupadísimos, tanto que el primero de ellos entró a la habitación sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Ritsu parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre Rei para golpearle hasta que el rubio se interpuso en su camino y lo abrazó, impidiéndole el movimiento. Leo entró segundos después, preguntándole al moreno si estaba bien y qué había pasado, pero para desgracia del pelirrojo, Ritsu parecía haber perdido la voz, y casi la respiración. Su cuerpo ahora convulsionaba por el llanto, el que solo Arashi era capaz a escuchar.

— Sakuma…san, ¿verdad? —Arashi miró de reojo a Rei, que se había quedado helado en el sitio—. Será mejor que se vayas por hoy, Ritsu-chan no está muy bien ahora mismo. Leo-san, cielo, ¿puedes ir a llamar a Izumi-chan y Tsukasa-chan?

Leo asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Rei susurró “lo siento” y salió de allí, en el mismo instante en el que la multitud se disipó por completo. Arashi suspiró, y cuando la puerta se cerró, fue directo a arrodillarse al suelo, pues estando en aquel lugar, había perdido la fuerza y apenas podía cargar con Ritsu cuando por el día no era más que un peso muerto. Sintió las agujas de la medicina que llevaba en el portasuero tirar de su piel y eso le hizo quejarse por lo bajo, pero Ritsu era su prioridad y no su amoratada piel.

— Ya pasó, cielo… ya pasó… Neechan está aquí…

Arashi acarició la espalda de Ritsu, como si estuviese consolando a un niño pequeño y esto pareció surgir efecto, pues dejó de hipar y el cuerpo de Ritsu pareció relajarse de repente. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a Leo y justo detrás a Tsukasa y a Izumi, que se agachó a la altura de los dos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Izumi cogió un brazo de Ritsu, pasándolo sobre los propios para quitarle peso de encima. Ritsu parecía haberse dormido, o en el peor de los casos, perdido la consciencia.

— Narukami-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —Tsukasa ayudó al rubio a incorporarse levemente, en lo que revisaba su brazo—. Será mejor que desinfectemos esto…

— Rittsu… —Leo empezó a hablar, atrayendo la atención—. Lleva días… lleva días sin… poder respirar. N-no sé si me lo he imaginado pero…

—…Ver a su hermano de repente con lo rencoroso que es seguro que causó el colapso de su mente —Izumi suspiró—. Será mejor que le hagamos unas pruebas… Kasa-kun, deja a Naru-kun con una enfermera y ven conmigo.

— Está bien —Tsukasa quiso guiar a Arashi, pero este se deshizo de su brazo para encarar a Izumi.

— ¿Naru-kun…?

— ¿Cómo has dejado que su hermano venga sin más después de tres meses sin aparecer, Izumi? —sin usar aquel apelativo cariñoso, Arashi daba cierto miedo así—. Si algo malo le pasa a Ritsu-chan por esto ya puedes disculparte con él en el momento en que despierte —Arashi puso una mano en el portasuero y arrastró este a medida que salía de la habitación. Tsukasa no dijo nada, y poco después, lo siguió.

Izumi se había quedado en silencio. Claro que era consciente de ello, y si no hubiese sido porque Kaoru lo entretuvo, habría ido a apoyar al moreno que ahora parecía tener otra pesadilla; aún veía los surcos de sus lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas.

Leo que hasta entonces se mantuvo en silencio, se acercó a Izumi, y a un paso de él, se detuvo. El doctor miró al pelirrojo como pudo y este sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? —Leo susurró, como si temiese despertar a Ritsu—. Creo que le gustas, a Rittsu.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —Izumi suspiró—. Si es una broma no…

— Sena —Izumi parpadeó cuando Leo lo llamó—. Hay cosas en las que no puedo bromear, esta es una de ellas. Le gustas… o eso es lo que quiero creer. Si tú a él no, está bien, pero al menos sé amable con él y… cuídale… es tu vocación, ¿no? Sena-sensei.

El de ojos azules sonrió y acarició la cabellera de Leo antes de salir de la habitación, con Ritsu en brazos; poco después fue interceptado por las enfermeras que Tsukasa llamó con anterioridad. Leo se quedó mirando la cama donde Ritsu dormía, y al parecer ver algo bajo la almohada, parpadeó y se acercó para retirar un papel, en concreto, una partitura. Leo la reconoció perfectamente: era suya, y se la había dado a Ritsu días después de que este llegara, a modo de agradecimiento.

Era la primera vez que veía que Ritsu tenía aprecio por algo que no fuese molestar a los demás… eso le hizo sonreír, pero preocuparse más al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de que la condición de Ritsu era mil veces peor ahora que el día en el que ingresó.

—… Rittsu… espero que seas sincero, algún día…

“ _Tengo que hablar con ese chico, su hermano aunque no logre nada…_ ” pensó Leo para si mismo, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación una vez dejó su hoja de composición sobre la cama de Ritsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis, porfi.


	5. Cura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pero tú sigues viva". Sí, lo sigo, AL FIN TRAJE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. HAN SIDO 84 AÑOS.

Desde aquel día, Ritsu necesitó una vía de sangre continua para mantener su nivel sanguíneo controlado. Al menos, con eso, parecía más activo durante el día y por primera vez, Izumi veía al moreno caminar por los pasillos en compañía de Leo, cuyo brazo estaba ya sano del todo y recibiría el alta en un par de días. La noticia fue recibida por los demás con alegría, y aún más por Leo, que siempre odió aquel lugar blanco; aún con esas, tendría que volver a terapia durante unos meses más con un especialista para revisar su evolución mental, pero incluso de esa forma, Ritsu y Arashi se sentían felices y aliviados de que al menos uno de ellos pudiera salir de aquel infierno. Madara ya había dicho que le llevaría de viaje a mil lugares una vez saliera de allí, a lo que recibió un golpe de Izumi diciendo que Leo no podía dejar el país sin su consentimiento, ya que no dejaba de ser su médico.

En cuanto a Arashi tendría la oportunidad de seguir su tratamiento en su casa, y esa era otra noticia que le alegró saber. Las buenas nuevas iban una tras otra, o eso pensaba el doctor, pero por alguna razón parecía que Ritsu empeoraba con cada una de ellas y no tenía razón médica para ello.

Las semanas se hicieron meses de nuevo. Leo y Arashi ya no estaban, Tsukasa estaba terminando sus prácticas, Eichi había dejado el hospital hacía ya mucho… e Izumi fue el último en quedarse con Ritsu, que había podido desprenderse de la vía de sangre que le acompañó durante tanto tiempo. Fue una noche tranquila; Izumi solía tomar turnos completos para cuidar de Ritsu por las noches desde hacía un mes e incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de empezar a tomar los turnos de sólo noche, ya que solo con ellos, pasaba el doble de tiempo con el moreno que se había convertido de alguna en su prioridad… quizás desde que Leo le confesó lo que podría sentir el Sakuma menor por él; quería observarle y saber si era verdad, pero si de algo se había dado cuenta era de que los separaba una pared, que los dos habían montado para protegerse.

Y si Izumi decía la verdad, estaba cansado de sentir miedo. ¿Quizás era hora de romper el muro que montó hacía ya casi dos años?

Escuchó a Ritsu revolverse en la cama tras él cuando el ocaso dio la última de sus luces a través de la ventana, y tras sentarse sobre la cama y frotarse de forma perezosa los ojos, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en su figura, y los labios tan pálidos del moreno esbozaron una sonrisa.

— Secchan, buenos días.

— Buenas noches, Kuma-kun, ¿vas a levantarte? Tengo que hacer la ronda ya~

— Voy voy… tienes prisa hoy… —el moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y en cuanto sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo, se puso en pie—. Ya estoy, ¿vamos?

— Sí, sí…

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, Izumi guió a Ritsu a través de distintas habitaciones, visitando a sus pacientes. Estaba seguro de que Ritsu ya los conocía a todos, pero aun con eso, esperaba a que terminase en la puerta. Él lo llamaba “no tener que lidiar con problemas”, pero estaba claro que Ritsu era como una versión suya de hacía años, cuando lo último que quería era tener que tratar con cualquier persona que no fuese su familia, y quizás era un caso peor, ya que Rei no había vuelto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Leo por ello, y Ritsu parecía totalmente reacio a volver a hablarle. Izumi sí mantenía contacto con él, le contaba sus avances o cómo se encontraba, pero cada vez que le decía que fuese a visitarle, Rei decía que mientras su hermano menor no quisiera, no se interpondría. “ _Aah… si sólo pudiese darle un bofetón a Sakuma…_ ”, eso pensaba Izumi cada vez que escuchaba la misma respuesta, una, y otra vez, como un bucle temporal.

— Ooh… Sena-sensei, buenas noches… —saludó una anciana cuando Izumi pasó dentro de su habitación. En cuanto el joven doctor se acercó a ella, la mujer sonrió y tomó sus manos—. Siempre es un placer que vengas a visitarme a estas horas, querido.

— Aya-san, no es necesario que me dé las gracias —le respondía Izumi, con cordialidad—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Mucho mejor, cielo, gracias —Aya liberó las manos de Izumi y al fijarse en la presencia de Ritsu en la puerta, le dedicó una sonrisa—. Ritsu-chan, ¿puedes venir aquí?

Ritsu miró a la mujer y, sin decir nada, se acercó a ella.

—… ¿Sí? —respondió él, una vez a su lado.

— Deberías sonreír más, ¿sabes? Tienes un doctor excelente a tu lado —Aya mantuvo su sonrisa—. Seguro que puede sanar el mal que tienes.

—… ¿Es usted bruja?

— ¡Kuma-kun!

— Hohoho —la mujer rió y negó con la cabeza—. No, no, pero sí era adivina, como lo es mi hija, y como lo es mi nieto… aún me queda algo de magia en el cuerpo, y vosotros dos tenéis algo que no he visto en mucho tiempo~ así que cuidaos, ¿sí?

Ritsu e Izumi se miraron el uno al otro pero rápidamente desviaron la vista al lado contrario, haciendo reír a la mujer de nuevo.

— Será mejor que la dejemos dormir ya, Aya-san.

— Fufu, está bien, buenas noches a los dos.

Tras salir de la habitación, tanto Ritsu como Izumi se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el moreno lo rompió.

— ¿Crees… que tenía razón? Sobre que puedes sanarme.

Izumi se quedó en silencio, porque ni siquiera podía responder a esa pregunta al 100%. No existía nadie más aparte de Ritsu con esa enfermedad, y si era sincero, una sola persona con ella no iba a ser suficiente como para destinar recursos, dinero y tiempo en estudiarla y desarrollar una cura. Pero, ¿podía rendirse allí? ¿Podía permitir rendirse?

— Tenemos que seguir, vamos —evitando la respuesta, Izumi se puso en marcha, y Ritsu detrás de él, sin exigirle nada.

Cada noche, seguían el mismo proceso. Cada noche, Ritsu se levantaba e iba tras Izumi, a dos pasos de él, a veces sin prestar atención a su alrededor porque ya conocía cada pasillo, rincón, pared y habitación como conocía su propia mano, como conocía a Izumi. Porque sí, en ese casi año, Izumi tenía claro que Ritsu había estudiado cada ápice de sus acciones, cada palabra, sonrisa, gesto o roce que tenían hasta construir en su cabeza lo que sería una réplica exacta de él mismo, donde Ritsu podía predecir todas y cada una de sus acciones, incluso las que el propio Izumi ni había pensado. Para algunos, podía resultar tétrico, siniestro o perturbador, pero Izumi incluso agradecía que Ritsu lo hubiera estudiado hasta ese punto; no tenía que hablar, no tenía que decirle nada pues Ritsu lo intuía y casi respondía o actuaba acorde a lo que el doctor deseaba.

Y aunque por ese lado estaba bien, una parte minúscula en el interior de la cabeza de Izumi le decía que aquello no era lo correcto, y mucho menos en el momento en el que el deseo de romper las paredes entre los dos se hizo más y más intenso.

¿Ritsu podría predecir aquello también, quizás lo sabía?

Fuera lo que fuera, Izumi creía que no podía pasar de esa noche.

— Secchan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podemos parar aquí?

Era la habitación que tenía el piano de cola que Ritsu solía tocar. Izumi no veía inconvenientes para aceptar, así que así que Ritsu pasó el primero yendo sin vacilar hacia el instrumento de cola, mientras que Izumi decidió observarle desde la puerta. De alguna forma, recordó la primera noche de Ritsu en el hospital y cómo había tocado el piano junto a Leo, quizás, porque la luna estaba en la misma posición, y el cielo totalmente despejado.

En el momento en el que Ritsu iba a empezar a tocar, Izumi se fijó en que sus dedos temblaban muy ligeramente. Eso era extraño, pero más lo era que al respirar, pudiera ver el vaho salir de entre sus labios; aquello era imposible, era casi verano como para que pudiese haber tanto frío en la sala. Preocupado, Izumi se acercó al moreno y tomó sus manos, que notó totalmente heladas, como si las hubiese metido en la fría nieve de invierno; eso no era buena señal.

—… Kuma-kun, quizás no debas tocar así, volvamos a tu cuarto.

—…No… —murmuró. Sus ojos miraron directamente a los de Izumi y tomó aire, como si respirar le costara cada vez más—. Pero sí… necesito algo de ti…

— ¿Algo de…? No entiendo, pero lo que sea…

—… Sangre… —volvió a murmurar.

Izumi abrió mucho los ojos. No era la primera vez que oía a Ritsu decir que era un vampiro, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de pedir sangre directamente, así que la petición le llegó con demasiada impresión; ¿debía aceptar o negarse?

— Por… favor…

Pero Ritsu se veía tan desesperado… sentía cómo su corazón se encogía por ello.

—… Ugh, Kuma-kun, no va a ayudarte a nada tener mi sangre, ¿sabes? Además, es antihigiénico y va en contra de todo procedimiento médico, además de…

— Dios, Secchan, cállate de una vez —suspiró de repente, y rápidamente empujó a Izumi hasta tumbarle sobre el banco del piano—. Siempre hablas demasiado…

— ¿¡K-Kuma-kun!? —Izumi trató de revolverse, pero sus manos ahora estaban aprisionadas por las frías manos de Ritsu, que se había sentado sobre sus piernas para que no pudiera escapar. Aunque, de todas formas, no habría podido ya que el moreno tenía muchísima fuerza durante las noches—. ¡Oye, suéltame…!

—…Quiero algo tuyo… —murmuraba Ritsu, con un ligero temblor en su voz que para Izumi no pasó desapercibido—, antes de que me abandones… como todos…

Izumi no sabía qué decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres con…? ¿Es porque Leo-kun y Naru-kun se han ido?

Ritsu no respondió, pero Izumi podía decir que estaba sufriendo y que acababa de acertar de pleno con sus palabras. Pero, ¿cómo podía reconfortarle? ¿Cómo podía sacarle de esa miseria en la que siempre parecía sumido, sin derramar ninguna gota de sangre?

— Kuma-kun… no, Ritsu, mírame —comprobar que el moreno parecía obedecerle al llamarle por su nombre le hizo suspirar—. Este sitio… te está matando. Entraste mejor de lo que estás ahora, y aunque, sí, has conocido a Leo-kun, a Naru-kun y a Kasa-kun, te sigue matando más y más —era un engorro tener que hablar estando prisionero, pero a Izumi no le quedaba más remedio—. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

—… ¿Qué? —Ritsu parpadeó y dejó ir las manos de Izumi, aunque este no se levantó—. No puedes… hacer eso, no puedo volver con anija… y mis padres no quieren saber nada de mí, ni yo de ellos, ¿qué propones…? Porque no… no quiero ir con ese traidor…

—…Quieres escuchar una respuesta, ¿verdad?

—…Sí, claro que quiero, por una vez… no puedo ser el listo de los dos…

Izumi suspiró, y sus manos, ahora libres, fueron a parar a las frías mejillas de Ritsu. Este parpadeó, ya que eso no estaba dentro del patrón de movimientos de Izumi, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo dejarse ir, ya que resistirse no sería una buena opción ahora mismo, no cuando la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana incidía en los ojos de Izumi, tras sus gafas, y parecían brillar. Como repudiaba el sol, el cielo azul del día era apenas visible para Ritsu, pero los ojos del doctor proporcionaban una copia perfecta, indolora, y eso aliviaba el peso de su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando supo que Izumi no iba a darle una respuesta, cuando por fin se sentó, cuando ninguno de los dos despegaba los ojos del contrario, cuando ambos se inclinaron hacia delante, dejando sus ojos cerrarse en el proceso… Ritsu sentía la respiración de Izumi contra sus labios, e Izumi la de Ritsu, quizás ese fue el último empujón que necesitaron para, por fin, juntar sus labios.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ritsu sintió una calidez que creía haber perdido. Los labios de Izumi eran cálidos, húmedos, llenos de vida y de un sabor similar al de las fresas, quizás porque Arashi le había recomendado un nuevo protector labial. En caso de Izumi, Ritsu tenía un tacto frío, pero odiando el verano y el calor, era como tener el fresco consuelo de un helado salado después del trabajo, que por más que Izumi cuidase su figura con comidas saludables, a veces un gélido acompañante no venía mal. El beso apenas duró unos segundos, pero las sensaciones que se habían transmitido eran demasiadas para el poco tiempo que pasó; Izumi fue el primero en separarse, y al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver como Ritsu abría los suyos, y el color rojo de su cara. Incluso sus mejillas, que aún sostenía, se habían vuelto cálidas con el tiempo.

Bajó sus manos y desvió la mirada, sintiendo como la vergüenza subía desde su estómago, lleno de mariposas, hasta su cara, tornando sus mejillas entre el rojo y el rosado. Se había lanzado a una piscina llena de pirañas, pero ahí estaba, vivo, con aquellos animales observándole, esperando a atacar… pero, ¿el ataque llegaría siquiera?

— ¿Desde cuándo… lo sabes?

La pregunta de Ritsu fue el primer ataque de las pirañas, pero Izumi no iba a rendirse aún.

— Leo-kun me contó… sus sospechas hace unos meses… cuando tu hermano vino —Izumi se quitó las gafas y las depositó sobre el piano—. Yo no… estaba seguro, pero tras observarte…

— Viste las paredes que los dos teníamos…

—…Tú también te diste cuenta, eh —Izumi había llegado a morderse el labio inferior. ¿Iba a sobrevivir, al rápido latir de su corazón? ¿Latía el de Ritsu a esa velocidad, siquiera?

—… Pero los has derribado. Has destruido lo único que te protegía, rompiste el mío… y aquí estamos… ¿por qué? ¿Merezco tanto la pena… Izumi? —Ritsu miró sus propias manos—. Tengo una enfermedad que, si no me mata, lo hará. De pequeño apenas podía moverme, y aunque ahora sepa caminar por la noche, ¿quién dice que no va a ser peor? Que un día me mate —apretó sus manos, transformándolas en puños—. No solo eso, soy caprichoso, celoso, un puro desastre que necesita la completa atención de alguien… ¿merezco la pena?

— No me importa —y ahí estaba, el segundo salto de fe a otra piscina. Pero Izumi estaba seguro, tanto, que había cogido las manos de Ritsu, que ahora lo miró, con esos ojos rojos como la sangre que tanto decía necesitar—. No me importa si estás enfermo, no me importa si eres caprichoso, celoso, un desastre… yo también soy celoso, pero tengo paciencia… estoy aquí, diciéndote esto, porque… me gustas, Ritsu… me gustas mucho, y…

—… Dilo.

— ¿A qué te… —Izumi no entendía.

— Dilo…

Ritsu se había vuelto a avergonzar. Era curioso, como parecía una colegiala de un manga shojo esperando por las dos palabras más ansiadas de su vida, las de aquel que amaba. Le habría dicho que era adorable, se moría de ganas de besarle, pero las cosas importantes iban primero; tanto en medicina, como en asuntos del amor.

— Te quiero.

Los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron casi de golpe, se volvieron cristalinos, y las lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos. Izumi iba a dejarle llorar, quería que lo hiciese, quería ver todas las expresiones tras ese rostro inexpresivo, que ahora estaba lleno de color, de vida, de todo lo que un humano era capaz a ser.

Izumi era la cura. Lo entendía ahora.

Ritsu no necesitaba medicinas, hospitales, sangre u operaciones. Ritsu necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera, a alguien a quien querer, a quien aferrarse al tener miedo, a quien llorar al sentirse triste, a quien recibir al llegar a casa, a quien abrazar, a quien besar. Izumi no había encontrado la respuesta en los libros porque era una respuesta que se encontraba viviendo, queriendo, amando.

Había salido mal una vez, pero como humano, ¿no era su rol el de levantarse e intentarlo otra vez? ¿Derribando los muros?

Izumi tenía la cura y Ritsu la enfermedad. No había mejor combinación.

* * *

 

Una noche más, la luna llena estaba en lo más alto del cielo, junto a miles de pequeñas estrellas acompañándola para que no se sintiera sola. Era tarde, muy tarde, pero era cuando Ritsu más activo se sentía. Podría correr una maratón, cruzar un mar, y trepar una montaña si así lo quisiera, convertirse en el mejor deportista nocturno del mundo, pero allí estaba, en la calle, en pleno invierno, mirando la luna y las estrellas.

— ¿Llevas mucho ahí?

La voz de Izumi hizo sonreír a Ritsu, que en seguida fue a sus brazos. Habían pasado cinco años, pero los dos tenían esa misma tradición, o al menos Ritsu había adoptado la manía de abrazarle cuando él salía de trabajar y nunca podía negarle esos abrazos. Era como un gato, con sus manos aferrándose a su ropa, y solo restaba que supiera ronronear para convertirse en el perfecto felino.

— Apenas acabo de llegar —contestó Ritsu, echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo hoy?

— Bien, supongo. Urgencias estaba llena con personas mayores y críos llenos de resfriados. El hospital se vuelve un infierno en invierno, lo cual es irónico —cogiendo una de las manos de Ritsu, frías para él, pero al mismo tiempo siendo un dulce consuelo, comenzó su caminata—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Uhm, he ido con Ousama hoy —Ritsu caminaba al mismo paso que Izumi, mientras contaba sus anécdotas—. He tocado en una orquesta eno~rme en la ciudad de al lado y nos han ofrecido volver a hacerlo en Tokio el mes que viene. ¿Vendrás?

— Si tengo tiempo… lo intentaré. ¿Y qué hay de Naru-kun y Mikejima?

— Siguen de viaje. Mikejimaman se ha llevado a Nacchan a París otra vez y están encantados. Dicen que quieren casarse allí, y que esperan que vayamos todos, Suuchan incluido.

— Aah, desde que Kasa-kun es principal como yo no deja se alardear. Y ahora tiene un paciente que es un incordio, no deja de decir “huhu~” cada vez que le dices algo.

— ¿Nuestro pequeño Suuchan se ha echado novio? Kuku ♪

— ¿Desde cuándo es “nuestro pequeño”? —Izumi suspiró al escuchar a Ritsu reír—. Pero en fin, si quieren casarse allá, habrá que ir… la gracia que me hace.

— ¿Dónde vamos a casarnos nosotros, Secchan? Quie~ro que sea en algún sitio bonito… como Rusia.

— En Rusia está prohibido sabes…

— Rompemos las reglas, kuku~ —reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Izumi, que era un par de centímetros más alto, y sonrió—. Pero me da igual, mientras estemos juntos.

Izumi sonrió y alzó la mano de Ritsu, que tenía cogida, para besar su dorso. En las manos de cada uno, había dos anillos; por fin, el de ojos azules había logrado el valor para pedirle matrimonio a Ritsu, y casi al borde de las lágrimas, este había aceptado. Aún tenían que mirar detalles pero… estaban prometidos, y felices… y lo más importante. Ritsu estaba más sano que nunca, aunque seguía siendo vago de día.

— Hoy la luna está brillante… —comentó el moreno al mirar al cielo, seguido de Izumi.

— Sí, lo está —sonrió.

Los días de luna llena le recordaba la escena que le había enamorado de Ritsu, tocando el piano, bajo la luz del astro nocturno. Y si necesitaba ver la luna, sólo tenía que girar la cabeza y mirarle a él.

Con el tiempo, Ritsu también se había convertido en su cura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y resistir este fic. De corazón, gracias ♥


End file.
